Holding On
by sugar230
Summary: DARK! HIGH RATING! Sara undergoes a nightmare that could ruin her life. Will she be able to hold on?


Hello everyone. This is a very dark oneshot so READER BEWARE! The rating probably isn't high enough and I don't know where this fanfic idea came from it's just an idea that popped into my head. Not based on any real life situation that I know of. Of course all CSI and everything related to it os not owned by me in any way. But, whether you like it or hate it, let me know with a review please!

And here's the story...

Sara stepped out of her car and rolled her neck slowly. The sun was only considering rising over the hills in the distance and she was looking forward to a hot shower after a long night. The bed wouldn't be a bad thing either. Opening her purse to look for her keys, she walked slowly up the steps to her front door. Suddenly her synapses started firing, something was wrong!

Sara spun on the spot and peered into the darkness surrounding her. Every ounce of her being was telling her that something was wrong; that something or someone was nearby, but her eyes failed to penetrate the lightless scene before her. Though the hairs on her neck were still standing and it went against everything her instincts were telling her, Sara turned back towards her door and continued fishing through her purse for her keys. It had been a long shift and the odds were ten to one that she was once again imagining things. Sara had a challenging and highly emotional job that could easily lead to paranoia if a person didn't keep their instincts in check. At least that's what Sara was telling herself…it kept her sane.

After what seemed like far too long, Sara triumphantly pulled her keys from her purse and inserted one into the lock on her door. She turned it slowly and had just stepped into her living room when the back of her neck exploded and her world disappeared.

* * *

Lub Dub. Lub Dub.

The first thing Sara became aware of was the pulse encompassing her entire body…or was it only in her head? She was sure she'd left her heart in her chest where it belonged but then why were her feet mimicking the rhythm put forth by a heart so far away? Sara decided to open her eyes in order to investigate this strange phenomenon but soon realized that it made no difference. She had gone blind. Surrounded by darkness and unable to move, Sara began to panic and she felt the thud of her heart more clearly.

Lub Dub Lub Dub LubDubLubDub.

Sara forced herself to breath and slowly exhaled. As she slowly remembered the events of her night she reminded herself that she needed to stay calm. There was always a way out of anything, she had always believed that, she only needed to find her way out of this. She began to think more clearly as her pulse slowed.

It didn't take long for Sara to realize that her hands and feet were bound together behind her back, forcing the extension of her spine into the awkward position that resulted in her discomfort. She also realized with relief that she had not gone blind at all, but a blindfold had been placed over her eyes. She had been propped in a sitting position on top of soft carpet and she couldn't hear or recognize anything out of the ordinary. The familiar smell reaching her nostrils suggested she hadn't been taken out of her home. That much at least was going for. She hadn't been kidnapped … But then what was going on?

Listening closely Sara was able to distinguish the footsteps of someone else near her. This must be the person who had hit her and bound her in such an uncomfortable position. Sara's temper began to flare, this was ridiculous! She was a strong and independent woman! Who the hell thought they could do something like this to her?

"Awake?"

A strange voice pulled Sara from her thoughts. A man, sounded young, not over 40 anyway. She stiffened as a pair of hands reached behind her neck and began fumbling with a knot at the back of her head. As the blindfold fell into her lap, Sara's eyes were assaulted by the array of light in what she immediately recognized as her own bedroom. She was forced to squeeze her eyes closed tightly as the dull thud above her spine increased drastically. She could hardly think for the pain. The man in front of her was close, and when he laughed at her obvious discomfort she could smell some sort of liquor on his breath.

"Well, that's what you get Missy!"

Sara was uninterested in just what she was supposedly getting or why. She was more concerned with causing as much pain to this man as she possibly could. With that goal in mind she immediately struck out at him in the only way she could while her hands and feet were bound behind her, she brought her forehead forward and was rewarded with a sickening 'crunch' as it connected with the man's nose.

"Aww FUCK!"

The man began screaming and moved away from Sara towards her bathroom. Sara took the opportunity to slowly begin opening her eyes. Just a sliver at first and then, upon confirming that the man was occupied in the bathroom trying to stem the blood flowing freely from his nose, she managed to ease them open without adding too much to the pounding she thought was surely rocking her brain.

Sara was working desperately at the ropes around her wrists when the man returned, the space between his nose and lips temporarily dyed red from the blood that she had released.

"You are gonna pay for that!"

Sara disregarded his threat and continued to try to work on the ropes behind her back. She thought she was making progress if only she could…

The man took a chunk of Sara's hair in his hand and pulled her roughly to her feet. The pain in her head only increased. He tossed her onto her own bed and left the room, only to quickly return with more rope in his arms. Though she struggled with all her might, Sara was powerless to stop him as he tied one wrist, then the other to the bedposts on opposite sides of her headboard.

With her arms immobilized Sara began thrashing her legs and entire lower body in order to make this man's task as difficult as possible. He may have overpowered her was she was unprepared and suspected nothing but hell if she was going to let him off scot-free.

Three desperate minutes of fighting left Sara panting, sweating and completely immobilized on her bed. Her binds were so tight she could hardly move and something in her mouth prevented her from screaming. On top of that, the pain in her head had now reached a level that she wasn't sure she could bear for long. Exhausted and in pain, Sara let herself relax and began to think about what was coming.

The man before her had also been exhausted by the struggle. As beautiful as the girl before him was, he hadn't dreamed she would be strong enough to overpower him after the blow he'd dealt to the back of her head. Sara could see in his eyes that he felt himself completely invincible, and that he'd merely proved it to himself by refusing to allow her to free herself from his grasp. She was his. Sara realized that she couldn't imagine what was about to happen to her.

The man walked towards her and slowly slid his hands up her shirt. Sara tried to scream, she bucked her body from the mattress in an attempt to throw him off her but nothing she could do would dislodge him from his seat next to her. She was too tightly bound. She was powerless against him. Sara was a strong and independent woman, but she was too smart not to realize what was happening to her. She began to weep.

Sara found herself thinking of strange things in the hour that followed. Mostly she thought about cases she'd investigated since she'd graduated and become a CSI. She knew she'd seen hundreds of women that had experienced what she was going through now but she also began to realize that she'd never had any idea what it was like.

Her body was assaulted, forcefully and then, as the man on top of her tired, more slowly. When he was too exhausted to continue he would dismount and rest, only to climb atop her once again when he deemed himself ready. There was nothing Sara could do to prevent it. She was completely powerless. Her head continued to pound but soon it was followed by the rest of her body for, in his rage, the stranger invading Sara beat her ruthlessly until the bruises she was forming mentally were matched by those visible on her body.

Her clothes had been stripped from her unceremoniously and now lay forgotten on the floor around her room, which had previously been kept immaculately clean. When the terror began, Sara dared to imagine that something would happen, that somehow someone would save her. As time dragged on she came to realize that no one was coming. No one had any reason to enquire as to her whereabouts for another 8 hours. The thought released a flood of tears from Sara's eyes which only spurred on her captor all the more.

After over an hour of this hell had passed, Sara found herself trying desperately to transport herself to another time and place. She thought of the lab and her friends, of her dorm while she was in school; she thought of the places that were safe to her as her home no longer was. Suddenly Sara was ripped from her escape by the ringing of her phone. The man on top of her was otherwise occupied and failed to realize that the phone had exerted one short ring and then her machine had kicked in to record the following message:

"Sara? ... Are you home? Of course you are … Umm… It's me, Grissom. Listen I know you're tired but we've got a case out of town and the lab's really tied down so … I'll come pick you up and we'll have to head out there. Sorry." _Beep_

Sara wept once more when she realized that she alone had heard the contents of the message. All hope wasn't lost, help was coming and she would soon be free of this hell. All she had to do was hold on for a little longer … without dying. She'd lasted so long already … just a little more.

Trying desperately to encourage herself to withhold just a little more torture, Sara failed to realize that the man had exited her once again but this time, had left her bed as well. He walked slowly around the perimeter and came to sit next to her head. Sara turned her head slowly in order to look into the man's eyes. He made no effort to hide his face; he was either an idiot, or a murderer.

"I'm bored"

His voice sounded almost hoarse. Sara assumed it was a result of all the grunting he'd been doing but she no longer cared what was in store for her. All she knew was that Grissom was coming. He would be here soon. If only she could hold on.

The man slowly released the gag from Sara's mouth and Sara realized she was too weak to make a sound. Realizing his success in this, the man grinned and grasped the back of Sara's head in his hand. He forced himself towards her mouth and Sara was too weak to resist, all she knew was that she had to hold on. Using his hands to pull her hair mercilessly, the man jerked her head back and forth, laughing manically all the while. Sara did nothing.

Suddenly something warm and bitter shocked Sara as it exploded into her mouth and began cascading down her throat. Shocked by the force of his ejaculation, Sara inhaled quickly and the fluid assaulted her windpipe. She couldn't breath. Sara panicked and tried to free herself from the man's control but he only laughed harder and continued to pump her head back and forth. She couldn't BREATH! She was drowning in the monster's seed. And there was nothing she could do. Her body started to relax and, as her world once again faded into blackness, Sara only reinforced that she had to hang on … for just a few moments longer.

* * *

Grissom pulled up in front of Sara's house and regretfully headed towards her door. The sun had only recently made its appearance and he'd always hated calling his employees in for an extra shift. They worked had enough as it was! Especially Sara, who often refused sleep and deserved all the time off she could get. But there was nothing else for it, the lab was completely swamped and everyone who hadn't already been called in was unable to come for one reason or another.

Grissom reached the top step in front of Sara's door and knocked lightly. He was incredibly surprised to find that the door eased open slightly with his touch. Something was wrong; Grissom drew his gun.

Walking slowly into her living room, Grissom's investigator's eyes took in a million small problems with the setting before him. There were dirty boot prints on the floor and Sara always kept her house very clean. And unless he was very much mistaken, small blood drops littered the carpet between the doors of Sara's bedroom and the bathroom.

"Sara?" Grissom inquired lightly as he approached her bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. He could hear strange noises coming from the bedroom and he was concerned for Sara's welfare so he stepped closer and peeked inside.

The first thought that entered Grissom's mind was that he'd just intervened in a very embarrassing way, to a very intimate moment. He nearly stepped backwards and fled from the house before he noticed that Sara's body hung limp in the man's hands. Her eyes were unfocused and only half closed.

Blood pounded in Grissom's ears as he began to fully take in the sight before him. Each bruise he noticed on Sara's pale flesh increased his rage until he found himself moving without intention. Without realizing what he was doing, Grissom found himself in Sara's bedroom bringing the full force of his weight down on the man assaulting the woman before them. He used the butt end of his gun send the man into unconsciousness with a single blow and then gazed down with satisfaction at the man lying in a crumpled heap against the wall. That is, until he remembered the woman lying naked on the bed.

Grissom started towards her and in an instant he realized with utter horror that there was no movement beneath her exposed flesh. She was not breathing. Grissom mindlessly pulled his cell phone to his mouth and called an ambulance to their address before advancing quickly to the bed to try to keep Sara alive.

In seconds Grissom was desperately searching for a pulse on Sara's neck. When he couldn't find one he carefully positioned her naked body on the bed before him, tilted her head back and began breathing his air into her… he had to keep her alive. She had to hold on for just a few moments longer.

* * *

Sara regained consciousness and was devastated to feel a weight pressing down on her chest once again. She was back in her hell; Grissom had not come to save her. Had it all been a dream? The pressure on her chest ended and she felt once more a mouth attacking hers … but this one was different some how. She didn't bother asking questions, after all the man had not really spent his time kissing her.

After a couple seconds Sara realized with some shock that she was no longer bound to the corners of her bed. She could move her arms and legs. She had power back again! She used this new found knowledge to muster every bit of strength she had. She brought her legs up under the man on top of her in one swift motion and with as much force as was physically possible, pushed the man away from her and leapt from the bed. Sara thought she heard a familiar voice say, "Oww" as the man's head hit the wall but did not turn to investigate. She ran full speed into her bathroom and closed the door behind her. She was free.

Grissom was caught completely by surprise by Sara's sudden attack. It took him a few seconds to recover from the pain of being forced against the wall and, once he stopped seeing stars, relief washed over him in waves as he realized that Sara was alive and, at least physically, strong enough to continue fighting. He stood up slowly and was wondering where she could have gone when he heard the shower start to run in the bathroom. Grissom ran towards the sound at full speed.

"Sara?"

The door opened slowly and Sara stiffened once again, expecting a monster to emerge but she was instead greeted by a face that seemed to take all the worry from her world. He HAD come. He had saved her. She was safe now; she saw it in that face. She started to weep.

It was this sight that Grissom found before him when he stepped into the bathroom. Sara was sitting on the floor curled up in a ball weeping freely. Grissom had never seen her so weak or wanted to help her more. Ignoring the fact that she was still naked, unconcerned by the possibility of wiping off valuable evidence, Grissom knelt on the floor in front of her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Sara continued to weep into his shoulder, both of them positioned uncomfortably on the cold tile floor of the bathroom as the shower continued to pour unheeded, until the ambulance and paramedics arrived.


End file.
